


Lonnie’s Talk

by TheUniqueMolly



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniqueMolly/pseuds/TheUniqueMolly
Summary: Lonnie notices that despite the smile that is on Evie’s face, something about her is off. At cotillion she decides to talk to her about it, in hopes it will help.





	Lonnie’s Talk

The crowd all roared with cheers and claps as Mal and Ben ascended the stairs, holding each other tight once they got to the top. Their foreheads were pressed together, staring into the abyss of each other’s eyes, nose bumping against one another’s. It was as though the pulsing bass of the music was nothing but a low hum to them, the people non-existent and time was at a standstill.

Much like it felt it was to a beautiful blue haired girl who was trying to keep herself distracted by dancing. There was an agonisingly empty feeling in her chest, as if someone had reached into her rib cage, stolen her heart and was now just standing there squeezing it. Her stomach felt nauseous as if she’d just been on the waltzers twelve times and tears were welling up within her eyes, looking for an excuse to run free. She just felt lost as if someone had dropped her on a mysterious island all alone with no maps or signs. 

“Are you alright?” A soft voice beside Evie said, causing the girl to jump. She side eyed the person, discovering it was Lonnie.

“Yeah I’m fine.” She offered a small but sad smile.

“No, you’re not.” Lonnie said, softly. “What’s up?”

“Nothing I’m being stupid.” Evie shook her head and looked at the ground.

“Evie, quite clearly something’s upset you. You can tell me you know.”

“It’s nothing, honestly.” But as she said it her brown eyes flicked to look into the green, only to see that they were gazing lovingly into blue ones. Lonnie looked at Evie and then the couple, realisation hitting her. 

“Hurts doesn’t it?”

“What?” Evie asked confused.

“Seeing the person you love fall in love with someone else.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Evie said quietly. 

“I’ve seen that look before and I know it’s not for Ben.”

“I’m with Doug.” She looked over at the dopey boy dancing with some of the other Auradon boys. But when she looked at him there was nothing. No butterflies, no heart racing, no fireworks, no twinkle, no love. There was nothing. 

“And that may be, but you don’t look at him the way you look at her.” Although Evie knew it was true it still left her a bit shook. “I could see it in your eyes when you first came to Auradon, that look of adoration that you only looked at Mal with. At first I thought I’d just imagined it in the dorm rooms, but it was there when we were in the kitchen and again at the tourney match. I knew that there was something more there than just your average friendship.” There was a pause before she asked. “Are you in love with her?” The blue haired girl looked back towards the new Lady of the Court, who smiled at her and gave her a little wave. The heartbroken girl’s chest tightened, her mahogany eyes glazed over with tears as she nodded slightly. Lonnie escorted the broken girl off to the side, so she didn’t cause a scene in the middle of the dance floor.

“I don’t know what to do. I shouldn’t be feeling this way.” Tears were streaming down her face. “She’s my best friend, I should be happy for her.” 

“Being happy for her, doesn’t stop you hurting. Trust me I know.” Lonnie sighed, and Evie looked at her quizzically, wiping the rapidly falling tears. “I fell head over heels in love with someone. Like couldn’t think of anything else, not really myself in love. I just didn’t realise until she got with her boyfriend, but by then it was too late.” The Chinese girl shrugged. 

“Wait, Lonnie you’re gay? I thought you had a thing with Jay.” Mulan’s daughter let out a laugh. 

“Me and Jay are just friends, he could be my brother.” The blue haired girl thought about it and laughed slightly. 

“Do you wish you would have told her?” 

“Sometimes, just so I know what would have happened. But it’s cool, I’m over it now. I don’t think we would have worked out anyway. So when did you realise you were in love with her?” Lonnie asked, trying to get the broken girl to open up.

“I don’t know. It’s just when I’m with her I feel safe, unstoppable, like we can take on anyone and everyone. She always seems to make me smile when I’m upset, and she always supports me in everything I do. Every time she holds my hand or hugs me I feel that spark, like magic. I mean we had this incredible moment on the Isle, it was just so intense. We were so close and were talking about how we’re a part of each other and I just- I thought she was going to kiss me, that she felt the same way.” Another tear slid down her cheek. “But I was stupid to believe that, Ben is her true love. Obviously, because she broke the spell. Part of me really wished it didn’t work.” She looked down at her red heels. 

“Hey E do you want to go and – Hey, why are you crying?” Mal cupped Evie’s face, thumbs wiping away the tears. The taller girl bit her lips together, looking anywhere but at the girl in front of her otherwise more tears would spill. “E?”

“It’s nothing.” She wanted to push the small girl away, but she physically couldn’t. 

“Evie, you know you can tell me anything.” She tried to catch her gaze but failed. She sighed before grabbing the small hand covered by red fingerless gloves, pulling her off the boat and towards a bench. They had benches everywhere in Auradon so people could admire the beautiful view. She sat down and pulled the taller girl down with her keeping a tight grip of her hand. “Is it Doug? Because I swear if he has hurt you in anyway I’ll…” Her eyes started to flash green and Evie smiled slightly at how protective she was. 

“It’s fine, it’s not Doug.” 

“Then why are you so upset?” Mal’s head tilted slightly.

“I’m jealous.” She said quietly. 

“What?” 

“I’m jealous” She said a little bit louder.

“Evie, I know getting a Prince and becoming a Lady of the Court was more of your dream but”

“No, I’m not jealous that you got a Prince.” She took a deep breath, looking down at their clasped hands before gazing into the concerned green eyes that reminded Evie of an emerald jewel she had once seen in the cave of wonders. Beautiful, bright and enchanting. “I’m jealous that a Prince has you.”

“Oh.” Was all the purple haired girl said and Evie’s heart dropped.

“It’s alright you don’t have to say anything.” The distraught girl got up and went to walk away, but a grip on her wrist stopped her. 

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” 

“I don’t know. I’ve always just been too scared. You’re my best friend Mal, I didn’t want to ruin anything. And, I was going to tell you when we got back from the Isle but then Carlos stopped us. It doesn’t matter now, Ben is your true love.”

“Maybe I can have more than one true love.” Mal leant in, her soft pink lips covering the bright red ones causing Evie’s breath to hitch. The simple warm touch obliterated all thoughts that were in her head making her go dizzy. Their lips formed into a basic rhythm as if they had been doing this forever, their hearts beating in sync. A tornado of butterflies swirled in both girls’ stomachs dancing to the rapid beating. Oxygen was running out a lot quicker than Evie wanted it to and she placed her hands firmly on Mal’s exposed shoulders, reluctantly pushing her away and resting her forehead against hers. 

“Wow. That was the most amazing kiss ever,” Evie sighed deeply. “But you know we can’t do that again. .” Mal nodded.

“I know. Maybe one day, if the universe decides it, we’ll be together.” The small girl offered her a small smile. “And maybe one day you’ll find your prince.” 

“I don’t need a prince, I have you, even if it’s not in the way that I want.” She gave Mal’s hand a squeeze.

“You’ll always have a special place in my heart, E. You’re a part of me, always remember that. I don’t ever want to lose you.”

“You never will. Now go find Ben. I’m going to go dance with Lonnie.” Evie kissed the pale cheek, leaving it to linger before going to walk away.

“Wait, at least give me one dance. It’s what I came to find you for.” The taller girl considered it for a second before offering out her hand. 

“Shall we?” The small girl smiled and took her hand.

“We shall.” The girls hand in hand went back on to the boat. To Evie’s relief the song that was playing was a fast upbeat one. The two girls bopped about, doing silly dances to make the other laugh and although their friends had joined them, it felt like they were the only ones there. They were in their own happy bubble, relishing in the way the moonlight poured over their skin and the summer breeze brushed through their hair; how their feet splashed in the water and their giggles could be heard within the melody of the music. That happy bubble soon got popped as a hand tapped Mal’s shoulder and she spun around to see Ben standing there. 

“M’lady.” He said offering his hand out. She smiled and accepted his hand as he guided them into the opening of the dance floor, the music changing from the carefree, upbeat tune to a more serious, harmonious song. Evie froze as she watched the couple waltz around the dance floor Doug had made his way over to the taller girl and offered his hand out, disappointment crossing his face as she just looked at it before shaking her head. The blue girl stepped backwards and instantly felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Do you want to go?” Lonnie asked. Evie looked over at her best friend who instantly caught her eye, she gave her a small reassuring smile before turning to Lonnie. 

“Let’s go.” The girls walked back towards their dorm rooms, the buzz of the party far behind them. “Lonnie, please tell me I’m doing the right thing by letting her go to him.” Evie broke the silence. 

“I can’t. Only you and Mal know whether it’s the right thing to do.” 

“I don’t think either of us know.”

*

Evie was fast asleep all curled up in her bed when Mal entered her dorm room. The small girl looked at the beauty. Her face was now make up less, her silky sapphire hair down and still a little damp from earlier events, and her beautiful ball gown replaced with silk pyjamas. Even when she wasn’t trying she was absolutely gorgeous. The small girl sat on the edge of her own bed, a million incoherent thoughts crashing about in her head, leaving a thick fog in their wake. She doesn’t know how long she had been sitting there when she heard sheets rustling.

“M?” The small girl didn’t even flinch as Evie flicked on the lamp, and slowly moved towards her. “Mal, are you alright?” The blue haired girl noticed that her best friend hadn’t changed out of her dress and was staring into space. “Mal?” She laced their fingers together and the girl lifted her head to look at her. The emerald green eyes gazed into mahogany eyes before flicking down to look at pink lips. Mal leant in, as if some force of gravity was drawing her towards Evie. Their lips fused together in a soft kiss, their hearts surging in their chests driving them to deepen the kiss. Evie’s hands cupped the quickly reddening cheeks as Mal’s fingers pressed into the taller girl’s waist, pulling her closer. The blue haired girl caught herself before she got too close, using her hold on the girl’s cheeks to pull away, breaking the kiss. The purple haired girl chased her lips but Evie turned her head so she’d miss. 

“E, I’m so sorry, I had to kiss you again to know for sure.” 

“Know what for sure?” 

“I don’t know. Everything is so confusing.” Mal’s head fell into her hands. “I love Ben…”

“Then you should stay with him.” The small girl looked up in deeper confusion. “Just tell me I’m doing the right thing by letting you go with him.” Evie looked at her desperately. “Please Mal, just tell me it’s the right thing and I’ll leave you alone.”

“I can’t, not when you kiss me like that.” The green eyes looked down at the pink lips before leaning in again. Their lips brushed together as if asking permission, Evie’s fingers pressed into the smooth skin of Mal’s shoulders prepared to push her away again but instead her arms circled around the small girl’s neck, hands moving to thread into purple hair as Mal deepened the kiss, Evie melting into it. The blue haired girl moved so that she sat on Mal’s lap, the small girl holding onto her lower back. Mal felt something drip on her cheeks, she ignored it at first but then felt another drip and another. She pulled back to look into the dark honey coloured eyes that were glazed over with unshed tears. 

“Hey, why are you crying?” The purple haired girl asked softly, as she used one hand to wipe away the tears, whilst her other hand stayed locked around Evie’s waist to keep her close. 

“Because,” her voice came out weak and shaky. “This kiss is everything I’ve ever wanted.” Evie rested her forehead against Mal’s.

“So then why are you crying?” Mal asked, bumping noses with her. Evie sat back and looked away from the small girl. 

“Because now you’re going to go back to Ben. He is your true love after all.” 

“Is that really what you think I’m going to do?” The taller girl nodded and Mal pushed the blue locks out of her face. “I’m not going back to him, E.” 

“But you broke the spell. He’s your true love.” 

“It was Uma’s weak magic. Chad could have kissed him and broken it.” Evie still didn’t look convinced and Mal sighed. “You remember when we first came to Auradon, and we stepped out of the car and it was like all our senses awakened at once. It was bright and colourful and warm and had this delightful fresh smell in the air. And the birds were singing, butterflies were fluttering and the whole place had a sickeningly, happy glow about it. It was all new and exciting and it had so many opportunities.” Evie’s eyebrows furrowed, not seeing where she was going with this. “That’s what it feels like when I kiss you.” Mal’s thumb brushed along her cheekbone. “When I kiss Ben it feels like going to school here everyday. It’s nice, but it’s dull and repetitive and I do it because it’s what’s expected of me.” 

“Mal?” Evie played with Mal’s fingers.

“Yeah.”

“Do you love him?” Evie whispered, studying the small girl’s face. 

“Yeah.” Mal could practically hear Evie’s heart shatter as she moved off of her lap, small hands reaching out to grab her wrists and pull her back. “But I’m not in love with him. Not like I am with you.” Evie leant it, taking Mal by surprise with the amount of passion that radiated from her, knocking the breath out of her as she fell back onto her bed. 

“Wait, I can’t do this.” Evie said, sitting back on Mal’s hips. The small girl’s confused face soon turned into one of amusement as she watched Evie carefully pull the hair pins out of the purple hair, placing them between her lips with a cute look of concentration on her face. Not being able to resist anymore, Mal took the pins from Evie’s mouth replacing them with her own lips just as fingers grasped around Mal’s tiara and threw it across the room. The small girl smiled against the pink lips as Evie brushed her fingers through the purple locks, trying to untangle it. They kissed for a while longer before the taller girl expertly reached behind her and got some wet wipes without breaking the kiss. 

“Evie.” Mal whined when she pulled away again

“What?” She asked innocently,. “My mum always taught me that skin care is vital. So let me remove your makeup.” 

“I’d rather you just kiss me.” Evie gently removed Mal’s make up, getting slightly frustrated as the small girl kept trying to dodge the wipe in favour of trying to kiss her.

“Stop it, let me take care of you.” The blue haired girl scolded causing Mal to playfully roll her eyes. Evie finished cleaning Mal’s face and spun around to throw the wipe in the bin, as she turned back Mal’s lips smashed into her’s catching her off guard. 

“I love you.” The words had slipped out of the small girl’s mouth before she could even stop them. Evie froze and Mal’s heartbeat picked up. 

“Don’t.” Evie whispered. “Don’t say it unless you mean it.”

“I’ve never meant anything as much as I meant that.” Evie searched the green eyes for any sign of insincerity, but instead found nothing but genuine love and adoration. They continued to kiss as Evie reached for the back of Mal’s dress, tugging on the zipper, making the small girl stand up so it was easier. 

“It’s got a bit of a trick to it.” Mal said.

“I know.” Evie said as the zipper slid to her lower back with ease. “I designed it.” 

“Oh yeah.” Mal giggled, the sound foreign to both of them. Fingers grasped around the hem of the blue silk top but Evie’s hands shot down to stop them before she took a step back. 

“No Mal, that isn’t what I want.” Evie said softly. “Not yet anyway.” Mal took a deep breath before pressing a kiss to the flushed cheek.

“Then I’ll wait. I mean, I made you wait long enough right?”

“You did.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“You didn’t know.”

“Yeah but I should have. I never was good at listening to my heart though.” Mal kissed the back of Evie’s hand before going to her wardrobe to change into an oversized tshirt and shorts. The purple haired girl walked over to the bed and reached her hand out for Evie. They snuggled up into Evie’s blue bed. Her’s being the comfier and the nicer smelling one of the two. 

“M.” Evie whispered from where her head rested on the smaller girl’s chest. Mal hummed in response, her eyes already starting to close. “Can I keep you?”

“You already have me E. You always have.” Satisfied with the answer, Evie gave Mal a squeeze before nuzzling into her chest and drifting off to sleep.

*

Evie’s eyes fluttered open the next morning, a small smile on her face as the memories of last night flashed through her mind. The expression quickly changed to one of confusion when she realised that she was alone, silence surrounding her. Her eyes quickly darted to Mal’s bed and all around the room to discover that the room was empty. The Princess shot up and got dressed quickly before scouring the corridors for her best friend. The halls were fairly empty as most of the kids were still tired recovering from the night before. Evie felt like she needed to recover herself. So much had changed in one night. But as she rounded a corner her heart sunk like the titanic when she eventually found Mal, kissing Ben. A single tear rolled down her face before she backtracked and ran the way she came. 

“Evie!” She heard the girl call after her but she kept running.

*

As dawn broke through the curtains Mal could feel herself getting restless. One thought went through her mind, she had to tell Ben. She couldn’t ignore that fact. There was no way that she could go on pretending like she did. There was no way that Evie and herself could go back to the way things were. And there was no way she could play Lady of the Court with Ben anymore. Everything had changed now, like there was a shift in gravity. Now all Mal had to do was accept it and let Ben go. It was cruel to both him and Evie if she stayed with him but that didn’t mean that ending things with him was going to be easy. She just had to do it quick, like ripping off a plaster. Yes it was going to be painful but it had to be done. 

Not wanting to wait any longer, Mal carefully manoeuvred her way out of Evie’s warm embrace. She remembered that Ben had a king thing, she can’t remember specifically what, but knew that if she was quick she could catch him. She threw on some clothes and bolted out of the room. There was not a student in sight as she ascended through the corridors. It was so quiet, Mal could hear her own heartbeat. The small girl found Ben just about to go into his office.

“Ben!” She called before she could back out. 

“Hey Mal. I didn’t expect to see you this early.”

“Can we talk?”

“Yeah sure, what’s up?” Mal took a deep breath.

“Ben, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t be your Lady of the Court.”

“Mal we’ve been over this, if we love each other we can get through this.” 

“I do love you Ben it’s just-”

“You love Evie more.” The king interrupted and Mal was a bit taken aback. “It’s alright Mal I know. I’ve seen the way you look each other. I was just kidding myself into believing that it was nothing more than it is.” The small girl had a look of guilt on her face. “It’s fine, I just want you to be happy. You and Evie will make a lovely couple.” 

“Thanks Ben, you’re such a sweet guy.” Mal leant up to kiss his cheek and the boy suddenly went rigid. The small girl looked at him in question before following his gaze as he watched a blue girl run away. 

“Evie!” She called after her before sprinting in that direction. God that girl was fast considering she was in heels. Mal eventually caught up with her, pushing her against the wall and kissing her.

“Mal stop.” The blue haired girl pushed her away. “You can’t keep switching between me and Ben.” 

“I’m not, me and Ben are over. I just broke up with him because I love you. I choose you. You’re the one for me E, you always have been. I was just an idiot and didn’t realise it.”

“Yes you are an idiot, but you’re my idiot.” Evie said, pulling Mal in for a kiss. Their lips tasted of freedom and relief as they moved with each other, hands gripping tightly to whatever they could hold on to in fear the other person would vanish. 

“Ah, my work here is done.” They heard Lonnie say as she walked past. Evie pulled away with flustered cheeks and a massive smile on her face.

“Thank you Lonnie.” 

“That’s alright, I’m glad everything turned out ok.”

“More than ok.” Mal said, kissing Evie’s cheek.

“Right I’ll leave you to it.” Lonnie said awkwardly. 

“Wait Lonnie, who was-?”

“Audrey.” The princess answered before Evie had even finished the question.

“No way!” The blue haired girl exclaimed whilst Mal just looked very confused. 

“Like I said. It wouldn’t have worked.”

“I don’t know, stranger things have happened.”


End file.
